


Fuel to Fire

by Rey_Skywalker12 (EaManning)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ace Pilot Ben, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo never turned, Dark Rey, Determined Ben, F/M, Leia refuses to give up, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is Snoke's adopted daughter, all the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaManning/pseuds/Rey_Skywalker12
Summary: Ben Solo was never seduced by Snoke, so he set out in search of another worthy apprentice.He finds her on the dusty junk planet of Jakku.-The one in which Ben Solo is an ace pilot for the Resistance who inadvertently captures a lethal Rey on a mission gone wrong and will do whatever he can to bring her back to the light.





	Fuel to Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Welcome to my little brain child! In this story, Ben Solo resists all of Snoke's attempts to alienate him and seduce him to the dark side. Snoke finds a young Rey on Jakku. Everything from that point on will be AU. Expect alternate chapters between Rey and Ben. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: Rey

* * *

 

 

The young girl wants to sleep.

 

She squeezes her eyes shut and wraps her bony arms around her small frame in a pitiful attempt to give herself some comfort, but it doesn’t come. It doesn’t help that her stomach emits a loud grumble every few minutes, sometimes leaving a hollow ache so great that she can’t help but cry out. The few pieces of scrap she’d managed to pull out of an old X-wing had been deemed worthless when she’d tried to trade them at Niima Outpost earlier that day, so she’d been forced to return to her makeshift home empty-handed.

 

Sometimes she’s grateful that she has the fallen AT-AT all to herself. Being left alone is a luxury not many are afforded, let alone a six-year-old human girl who had no one to look after her. Unkar Plutt had thrown her out one night when she had been unable to stop crying for her parents. He’d pushed her out into the cold, dusty Jakku night with instructions not to return.

 

Tonight, however, the little girl craves company. She knows she would gladly forgo an entire week’s worth of portions if it meant she had _someone_ to hug her and tell her everything would be okay. Memories of her parents had quickly become fleeting images that were becoming harder and harder to recall. She used to picture her mother brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face as she soothed her to sleep. The girl didn’t know if that had actually happened or if it was something her imagination dreamed up, but she’d been happy to let herself believe it was real.

 

_“Rey…”_

 

The young girl’s eyes snap open. She sits up and gazes around her small shelter for the source of the voice that whispered her name, finding nothing.

 

She waits a moment, hoping to hear it again, and isn’t disappointed.

 

_“Rey…”_

 

The voice is so soft that it sounds like a gentle breeze, and the girl is scared that maybe it’s a trick of the wind outside the AT-AT. The night storms have been known to play tricks on the minds of the Jakku scavengers. It had been one of the first things she’d been warned about when she first ventured out into the vast desert sands in search of something valuable she could trade for her next meal. “Never scavenge alone by yourself at night if you know what’s good for you,” advised an old woman who had died days later doing just that. The girl had been careful to heed her advice.

 

_“Rey. Come to me, Rey.”_

 

The girl jumps out of the hammock and quickly slides her feet into her boots. This time she knows it was a voice, and it knew her name. There are only two people other than Unkar Plutt who know her name, and they were her parents. They’d finally come back for her!

 

She flings open the door to the AT-AT, a wide smile on her face, and steps out into the night. “I’m here! I’m…”

 

She trails off. She’s met with no one. The smile slowly slips from her lips as she gazes around in confusion. She jogs around her shelter, thinking that maybe her parents are waiting for her on the other side. Tears fall freely from her eyes when she realizes that she is still alone. No one has come for her. Sleep deprivation and hunger were playing tricks on her mind.

 

Dejected, she opens the door of the AT-AT and steps inside, only to stop in her tracks the moment her gaze falls on the person in front of her.

 

She holds her breath, hardly daring to believe it, as she regards the man. He’s dressed all in black, his back facing her. He holds his arms behind his back as he stares first at her pathetic excuse for a bed, then slowly turns to examine the markings she made on the wall to count the days she’d spent by herself before finally turning to face her.

 

She takes a step back as she gazes into the face of her companion. A large black hood covers his head, but his disfigured face is clearly visible. When he holds out a long, skinny arm she takes another step back, abruptly hitting the door of the AT-AT.

 

“Do not be afraid, my child.”

 

The voice is the same one she heard only moments before, but she doesn’t want to believe it. She can’t believe that this is the face of her father.

 

The thought no sooner enters her mind as the man lowers his arm and laughs softly to himself. “I am not your father, child.”

 

Equal parts of relief and disappointment flood into her as she forces herself to ask, “Then who are you? How do you know my name?”

 

The grotesque man lowers himself to her level but does not take another step in her direction. “I know many things about you, Rey. Things you don’t even know about yourself.”

 

“Like what?” The girl frowns as the question slips from her of its own volition.

 

The corners of the man’s lips lift up, but it’s not a friendly look. It looks oddly…satisfied. “I know you wield great power. Power you can’t possibly comprehend. I know that your parents were mere drunkards who didn’t know the treasure they possessed with you when they sold you to that Crolute.”

 

Fresh tears spill down her cheeks at the truth of the man’s words. To her dismay, he wasn’t finished. “I also know that they are dead. Days after they left you, they died from an overdose of spice. They’re never coming back for you.”

 

Rey stares at this man, this tall, grotesque man who seems to know everything about her despite her never having met him, and suddenly lashes out at him.

 

“You’re wrong!” She snarls at him as she swings her fists wildly in his direction. He easily dodges all her attempts to hit him. “You’re wrong!”

 

He chuckles to himself as she continues her fruitless attack. “I’m not. If you look deep within yourself, you will come to understand the truth of my words.”

 

“No!” She exclaims as she continues to advance on him. “They’re…not… _dead!”_

 

Upon the last word her arm swipes at the empty air in front of her, intending to hit the man, but instead something completely unexpected happens. The dusty vase of flowers that sits on a small shelf beside the old doll she made to stave away her loneliness rises and shatters on the wall behind the strange man.

 

The girl’s eyes widen in horror as she regards both the shattered vase and the man who didn’t even flinch as it sped in his direction. In fact, his reaction is the complete opposite of what she expects it to be. He grins. And it is, perhaps, the most terrifying thing she has ever seen.

 

“What was that?” she whispers, almost to herself, as she stares at her still outstretched hand. She’s too afraid to lower it.

 

“That,” the man says as he takes slow, deliberate strides toward her, “was just a taste of the power that is coursing inside you. You could do so much more if you had someone to teach you.”

 

The young girl swallows the lump that is inside her throat. She lowers her arm as she regards the man in front her, this time not just out of fear, but curiosity as well. “Could you teach me?”

 

That satisfied smile returns as he once again lowers himself to her level. “Yes, child. If you prove yourself an able student, I could teach you how to be the most powerful being in the entire galaxy. You’d never scavenge for scraps again. Your every desire would be met. If you come to train with me, you will want for nothing. I would become your father and you would be my worthy daughter. Your time here,” he indicates the small shelter she’s called home for the past year, “would become nothing but a distant memory. Would you like that, Rey?”

 

Maybe it was the promise of having a parental figure in her life again. Perhaps it was the small taste of power she’d felt. Possibly it was hearing her actual name again instead of just ‘girl’ or ‘you.’ Most likely it was all of it that had Rey nodding and agreeing to leave the junkyard planet of Jakku behind forever.

 

* * *

 

 

Light years away, alone in his bedroom on the core planet of Chandrila, a teenaged boy twitches in his sleep as he feels the first stirrings of a disturbance in the Force.


End file.
